Lettre d'un fils à son père
by Temi-Chou
Summary: Un Malfoy n’est pas jaloux. Jamais. De personne. Un Malfoy est parfait. Alors pourquoi aije l’impression qu’il a tout ce que je n’ai pas ? [HPDM]


Auteur : Temi-chou

Titre : Lettre d'un fils à son père.

Genre : Drama/Romance

Résumé : Un Malfoy n'est pas jaloux. Jamais. De personne. Un Malfoy est parfait. Alors pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il a tout ce que je n'ai pas ? Lettre d'un fils à son père

Pairing : HP/DM

Notes bis : POV Draco.

* * *

_**Lettre d'un fils à son père**_

« Père,

Un Malfoy est grand, beau, fort, intelligent. Un Malfoy a tout pour lui. Un Malfoy n'est pas jaloux. Jamais. De personne. Un Malfoy est parfait. Un Malfoy ne pleure pas. Un Malfoy est un homme, un vrai, pas une tapette. Oui, Père, vous voyez, j'ai bien appris ma leçon. Je rabaisse les plus faibles, justement parce qu'ils sont faibles et parce que je suis fort. J'exècre l'amour, parce qu'un Malfoy n'a pas besoin d'aimer. Il se suffit à lui-même. C'est vrai Père.

Donc, pardonnez-moi, mais je ne suis pas un Malfoy. Lorsque j'écris cette lettre, Père, je ne suis plus que Draco. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas tout pour moi, il me manque quelque chose. Et je suis jaloux de ceux qui l'ont. Et je pleure parce que je ne l'aurai jamais. Tout comme vous n'aurez jamais cette lettre Père. Père, je pèche sur tous les points que j'ai appris toute mon enfance.

Premièrement, je suis amoureux. J'ai bien essayé de le nier, mais, à présent que cette personne est en couple, je ne peux plus nier. Ca m'a fait tellement mal.

Deuxièmement, je n'ai pas tout pour moi. Puisqu'il me manque son cœur pour compléter le mien. Et je me sens vide… « Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé » C'est un moldu qui a écrit cette phrase. Elle marche aussi pour les sorciers vous savez, Père ?

Troisièmement, je ne suis pas parfait. Attention, je le dis uniquement dans cette lettre que je brûlerais juste après l'avoir écrite. Non, je ne suis pas parfait. Je suis juste un petit gosse de seize ans, qui a grandi dans une famille trop politiquement correcte, trop imbu de lui-même. Qui l'eût cru ? Draco Malfoy avouant ses défauts ? Certes pas vous, Père. C'est pour cela que je ne vous le dirais jamais.

Quatrièmement, je ne suis pas un homme, un vrai. Je suis une tapette. Je suis homosexuel. Et oui, je vous choque. Attendez donc de lire le cinquièmement avant d'avoir une crise cardiaque, Père.

Cinquièmement, je suis fol amoureux de Harry Potter.

Comment ai-je pu vous trahir ainsi ? Mon Dieu, Père, si vous saviez, je crois que vous ne vous en remettriez jamais. Je l'ai tout simplement observé. J'ai vu le soleil se refléter sur ses yeux. Et je me suis dit que j'aurais voulu le voir de mes yeux, de près, avec amour et pas seulement de loin… Et pas seulement sous un voile de haine. Mais le coup de grâce me fut porté quand j'ai vu qu'il sortait avec Ginevra Weasley. Une honte. Je vous jure, Père. Le Survivant me préférait une belette. C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris. J'étais jaloux… Et cette jalousie c'est parce que j'étais amoureux.

Vous savez, Père, je m'adresse à vous, même si vous ne lirez jamais ce courrier, parce que je n'ai personne d'autre. Et aujourd'hui je souffre encore plus que d'habitude. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis sorti dans le parc, ce soir, pour m'aérer. Et je suis sorti près du lac. Potter et Belette femelle y étaient. Ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Potter embrassait la belette. Elle a ouvert les yeux et elle m'a fixé, comme si elle me hurlait « Je sais que tu aimerais être à ma place » Merlin, oui, j'aurais aimé être à sa place. Mais moi, je suis un homme de l'ombre. Constamment dans la lumière certes mais je préfère l'ombre. Alors, je suppose que je resterai dans l'ombre toute ma vie, tapi derrière un mur, à l'observer, à le protéger…

Oui, Père, je prendrai la Marque. Et je ne ferai pas partie de L'Ordre du Phénix. C'est ringard comme nom et je ne soutiens pas leur cause. Pas plus que je ne soutiens votre… Maître. Mais il me faut ça pour protéger Potter. Alors je prendrais la Marque. Volontairement. De mon plein gré. Mais pas par dévotion. Je ne suis dévoué qu'à une seule personne : Moi. Et Moi sans Lui, ça n'existe pas.

Merci de votre attention Père, même si vous ne lirez jamais cette lettre.

Votre fils.

DLM »

Draco regarda une énième fois cette lettre et s'approcha de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il tint le parchemin à bout de bras et voulut le brûler quand un coup de vent violent l'emporta. Il regarda le parchemin virevolter avant de se ressaisir.

-Acc…

Sa baguette lui glissa des doigts et tomba par la fenêtre.

C'en était fini de lui, pensait-il, si quelqu'un trouvait le parchemin.

Revêtant en toute hâte une robe de sorcier, il quitta sa chambre et rejoignit le parc.

Il farfouilla partout, toute la nuit, impossible de retrouver le parchemin. Mais sans sa baguette, il lui était impossible de retrouver cette lettre perdue. Il rejoignit donc sa chambre passablement énervé et priant pour qu'elle soit tombée dans le lac.

* * *

Mais tout le monde sait que rien ne se passe comme on le souhaite. Ainsi, le lendemain, lorsqu'il remonta des cachots vers la Grande Salle, un bras lui barra la route et lui montra le morceau de parchemin. Il reconnut tout de suite la lettre qu'il avait écrite la veille. Mais également le propriétaire de la main.

Ginny Weasley, un sourire goguenard peint sur ses lèvres.

- Alors Malfoy, on n'est pas vraiment un membre de sa famille ?

- Dégage de mon chemin Weasley et rend-moi cette lettre elle m'appartient.

- Rêve Malfoy… Tu fantasmes sur mon homme…

- Possible.

- Et tu as découvert mon petit secret…

Quelle garce, pensa Malfoy. Elle se sert de Potter pour me nuire. Et tout ça pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi tu fais ça, Weasley ?

-Pour une raison toute simple… Tu as brisé celle que j'aime. Œil pour Œil, dent pour dent. Tu as brisé mon Amour, je vais détruire ton soleil. Le pire, c'est que tu ne sais pas le plus drôle dans tout ça…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Draco mourrait d'envie de coller son poing sur Weasley. Mais on ne frappait pas une femme. Jamais. Même pas si on en était réduit au statut de pauvre tapette. Ginny s'approcha langoureusement de Draco et chuchota dans son oreille :

-C'est toi qui vas le détruire.

Elle attrapa les bras de Draco, le fit tourner, et s'appuya contre le mur avant de l'embrasser. Puis elle fit semblant de se débattre. Et poussa un cri. Avant que Draco n'ait eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, Ginny avait recommencé à l'embrasser, tout en se débattant. Il essaya de s'écarter mais elle le tenait fermement. Puis il se retrouva plaqué contre un mur et foudroyé par deux iris verts. Il ne sentit pas le coup de poing arriver. Mais encaissa les trois coups de pieds dans le ventre. A terre, il vit Ginny, soutenue par Ron, elle faisait semblant de pleurer. Et Potter dardait sur Draco un regard flamboyant de haine. Mais ce qui lui fit le plus mal, c'est le regard victorieux de Ginny.

Comment allait-il pouvoir prouver que tout ceci n'était qu'une vaste mascarade ? Draco tenta de se relever mais ne put pas. Trop douloureux. Plus jamais Potter ne pourrait lui pardonner après ça. Il sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Quand il reprit conscience à l'infirmerie, il vit des lunettes en demi-lune l'observer. Les yeux qui étaient derrière étaient furieux. Et à côté de ses yeux, une rousse qui pleurait, dans les bras d'un brun aux yeux verts. Draco tenta de se relever mais il ne put pas. Ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient attachées par des lanières de cuir.

-Draco Malfoy, dit une voix glacée qui appartenait aux yeux furieux sous les lunettes en demi-lune, expliquez-vous.

-M'expliquer de quoi, Professeur Dumbledore ?

-Votre tentative de viol sur la personne de Ginevra Weasley ?

L'esprit de Draco sembla enfin se remettre en place. La lettre, le couloir, Ginny, sa promesse de briser Harry.

-Quoi ? Mais ça va pas ? Pourquoi aurais-je tenté de la violer ?

-Parce que tu es jaloux de moi, Malfoy, cracha une voix.

Draco eut l'impression de se brûler à de l'acide. Potter le haïssait infiniment maintenant. Elle avait gagné.

-Mais bien sûr, ricana Draco, bravo, petite garce, bravo…

Il riait tellement, un rire jaune qui le prenait à la gorge, qu'il commença à s'étouffer. Mrs Pomfresh libéra ses poignets pour qu'il puisse se redresser et lui asséna de grands coups, sans douceur, dans le dos.

-Laissez-le crever, Mrs Pomfresh. Il ne mérite pas la vie.

-Mais tu t'es entendu parler Potter ?

-Tu as tenté de violer la Femme de ma Vie, comment suis-je censé réagir ?

La crise de rire de Draco s'étouffa à ces mots. Elle fut remplacée par une crise de larmes. Des larmes intarissables. Pourtant un Malfoy ne pleure pas.

-Arrête de pleure Malfoy.

Draco leva ses yeux vers Potter.

-Un… Malfoy n'aime pas. Un Malfoy a tout pour lui. Un Malfoy n'est pas jaloux. Jamais. De personne. Un Malfoy est parfait. Un Malfoy est un homme, un vrai, pas une tapette. Un Malfoy ne pleure pas.

-…

-Et pourtant… Pourtant j'aime, pourtant je suis incomplet, pourtant je suis jaloux, pourtant j'ai des défauts, pourtant je pleure… Qu'en déduis-tu Potter ?

-Que t'es imposteur… Connard.

Harry Potter prit Ginny par les épaules et quitta l'infirmerie, rapidement suivi de ses deux fidèles : Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley. Mrs Pomfresh et le Professeur Dumbledore restèrent à son chevet. Draco se tourna vers le vieil homme.

-Et vous, monsieur, qu'en déduisez-vous ?

-Que tu n'as pas agressé Ginevra Weasley.

-J'avoue que ce n'est pas cette réponse que j'attendais. Mais en effet, c'est le cas. Peut-être pourriez-vous détacher mes chevilles et m'expliquer pourquoi vous m'énoncez aussi froidement cette vérité ?

Dumbledore fit un mouvement avec sa baguette et les lanières de cuir qui entravaient Draco se relâchèrent. Se massant lentement les chevilles, le blond leva son regard acier vers le directeur de son école.

-Alors ?

-Eh bien, monsieur Malfoy, la version de Ginny à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce couloir n'est pas très claire. Elle est même incohérente. Ensuite, votre petit numéro sur les Malfoy ne servait qu'à expliquer que vous êtes homosexuel, donc nullement attiré par les femmes ce qu'est Miss Weasley, jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Et pour finir, votre surprise est la preuve ultime de votre innocence.

Dumbledore tendit sa baguette à Draco.

-Mr Malfoy, je vous prie de bien vouloir me donner votre souvenir de cet évènement. Peut-être arriverai-je à convaincre Mr Potter de revenir à des sentiments plus cordiaux envers vous.

-Vous rêvez, lança Draco en empoignant tout de même la baguette.

Un fil argenté pendait au bout de la baguette. Dumbledore le mit dans une fiole et partit. Mrs Pomfresh regarda Draco et lui sourit.

-Vous pouvez partir Mr Malfoy.

-Bien.

Draco sortit de l'infirmerie après avoir quitté cet horrible pyjama. Il se précipita dans sa chambre et s'y enferma, ne la quittant plus pendant toute une journée. Deux jours après avoir quitté l'infirmerie, alors qu'il était appuyé contre la fenêtre, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et Harry Potter se jeta sur Malfoy, l'empoigna par l'encolure de sa robe et le plaqua contre le mur de sa chambre, faisant se rencontrer la tête du blond et mur à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait. Ses yeux étincelaient de rage et de détresse. Et il sanglotait.

-Dis-moi que c'est faux Malfoy, dis-moi que c'est faux. Dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes pas, dis-moi que Ginny m'aime comme je l'aime, dis-moi que cette Pensine n'était qu'une illusion…

-Désolé… Mais je ne mens jamais.

Harry lâcha Malfoy et quitta la chambre sans ajouter un mot. Le lendemain, on retrouva son corps, brisé, au bas de la Tour d'Astronomie. La nouvelle circula vite : Harry Potter s'était suicidé.

* * *

Lors de la veillée funèbre, Draco était présent, dans l'ombre. Il avait failli à la promesse qu'il s'était fait. Il ne n'avait pas protégé Potter. Une ombre voilée de noir s'approcha de lui. Le voile se souleva révélant le visage souriant de Ginny Weasley.

-Te voilà défait. Echec et mat. Vis dans la souffrance de savoir que ton Amour s'est suicidé. Et ajoute à cela que c'est de ta faute. J'ai gagné.

* * *

« Père,

J'ai l'impression de ne cesser de prononcer ces phrases, mais pour une fois, vous les aurez. Un … Malfoy n'aime pas. Un Malfoy a tout pour lui. Un Malfoy n'est pas jaloux. Jamais. De personne. Un Malfoy est parfait. Un Malfoy est un homme, un vrai, pas une tapette. Un Malfoy ne pleure pas. Eh bien, je veux vous annoncer que ce soir, quand je vous écris juste après l'enterrement de Harry Potter, je n'ai plus rien d'un Malfoy.

Et tout est de ma faute. J'ai compris, j'ai enfin compris. Ginny Weasley était amoureuse de cette Serdaigle qui s'est jetée du haut de la tour d'Astronomie après que je lui aie refusé mes faveurs. C'était il y a trois ans. Pendant tout ce temps, la gamine a ruminé sa vengeance. Son plan était parfait et digne d'un Serpentard. Me pousser à révéler que j'étais homosexuel. Que Ginny ne faisait que simuler ses sentiments. Et ainsi, briser Harry Potter. J'ai tué Harry Potter et je n'en suis pas fier. Parce que j'ai tué l'autre partie de moi. Alors pardonnez-moi Père. Je suis un Serpentard alors je vais fuir.

Adieu.

Votre fils.

DLM »

Plus jamais on ne revit Draco Lucius Malfoy. Certains prétendirent qu'il était mort, d'autres qu'il ruminait à son tour sa vengeance.

Ils étaient loin de la vérité. Draco Malfoy, après avoir envoyé cette lettre à son père, s'était jeté un sort d'oubli tellement puissant qu'il en avait oublié son identité. Il était devenu peintre et ses tableaux représentaient tous un jeune homme, brun aux yeux verts. Sur ce tableau, le jeune homme pleurait.

* * *

_**FIN**_

* * *

C'est trop triste, je me fais pleurer toute seule en plus... Qu'en pensez-vous ? 


End file.
